


GinHiji Headcanons and Drabbles

by mtskws



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Gyms, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtskws/pseuds/mtskws
Summary: A collection of headcanons and drabbles from my twitter.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 121
Collections: Anime Collection





	1. HC: Domestic GinHiji

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to delete my twitter account for good, so I'm moving stuff I've previously written there onto AO3. Sorry for the inconvenience, I hope those of you who have supported me on twitter can easily find it here as well.

  * When Hijikata gets up at 5am for work, Gintoki gets up too out of habit and just waits sleepily on the futon until Hijikata kisses him goodbye, and then he goes back to sleep.
  * When Gintoki comes back from a job with broken ribs and a bloody nose, Hijikata buys strawberry milk and Jump magazines for him on his visits. If Gintoki asks, Hijikata would begrudgingly read a few chapters to him while stroking his hair, complaining about plot holes until Gintoki falls asleep.
  * When Hijikata works a tough case, he gets stressed and Gintoki can always tell. He doesn’t interfere, but the breakfasts he packs for Hijikata suddenly become much more nutritious (and mayonnaise-infested)
  * When Hijikata is still going through reports at 3am, Gintoki gets up and sleepily hugs him from behind, rests his chin on Hijikata’s shoulder, occasionally nuzzles his cheek. They stay like this until Gintoki starts dozing off and Hijikata has to tuck the huge baby back in bed.
  * When Gintoki has nightmares and can’t go back to sleep, Hijikata drags him onto the balcony and pours sake into his cup. They drink in silence until Gintoki feels okay again.
  * When Hijikata gets nightmares, he tends to wander off for a smoke or find some kind of distraction to get his mind off things. If Gintoki catches him in time, he pulls Hijikata back into bed, kisses him senseless, and sucks him off until he forgets his own name.
  * Gintoki tries not to take up jobs on Hijikata’s days off. Those are the only days they get to laze in bed together until noon, have a couple rounds of sex, then eat out at their favourite restaurant.
  * Gintoki often runs into the Shinsengumi on their rounds, and he loves to smack Hijikata on the ass as they walk past each other. Hijikata always turns around to yell at Gintoki for embarrassing him, but his flushed cheeks suggest he doesn’t hate it all that much.
  * Gintoki and Hijikata don’t hold hands or kiss in public, but the way Gintoki brushes away fallen eyelashes from Hijikata’s cheeks, the way Hijikata always gives Gintoki the first bite of his dango before drowning it in mayonnaise - it’s all a little obvious.
  * When Kagura finally goes to bed at night, Hijikata pulls Gintoki’s head down to kiss his forehead and says “good job”, because dealing with Kagura is A Lot Of Work™ and Gintoki is a great, albeit tired dad.
  * The kids love it when Hijikata visits the Yorozuya on his breaks, because he always buys snacks for them and tells Gintoki off for mistreating them. Gintoki always half-heartedly pretends to get annoyed at Hijikata’s nagging, but the fond smile on his face gives everything away.




	2. HC: Hijikata Takes Care of the Kids

  * Hijikata tries to look stern and intimidating because he’s trying to be a responsible adult, but he just comes across as an awkward babysitter who can’t hide the fact that deep down he has a soft spot for the kids.
  * Gintoki never lets Kagura get what she wants—either because he’s broke or lazy—but Hijikata never rejects her outright. it’s always “go take a shower first then I’ll buy you sukonbu” or “do the dishes and I’ll bring you out for ramen tonight”. Because of this, Kagura _loves_ it when Hijikata comes over because she knows he always keeps his promises. If she casually makes an offhand comment about wanting to go to Disneyland, Hijikata will remember it and take her on her birthday.
  * He’s also thankful that Shinpachi’s in the Yorozuya because it does _wonders_ for his sanity. when Kagura and Gintoki gang up on him and the teasing gets unbearable, he can always count on Shinpachi to get them to stop fooling around.
  * He also invites Shinpachi over to headquarters to train so that he can take over the Koudoukan when he’s older. Hijikata is patient and kind when he’s teaching Shinpachi, because he knows the boy has a heart of gold and sincerely wants nothing more than to do his best.
  * He gives Shinpachi _a lot_ of advice about being a samurai, and never ever makes fun of him for being the straight man/only functioning brain cell in the Yorozuya. it makes Shinpachi so happy to have yet another older brother he can confide in.
  * And most of all, Gintoki is eternally grateful that he no longer has to singlehandedly bear the burden of taking care of a ravenous alien child, a humongous dog with an equally humongous appetite, and a boy who won’t stop nagging at him for being lazier than the average human.




	3. HC: Forehead Kisses

  * Hijikata’s forehead kisses make Gintoki feel like a schoolgirl in love—watching Hijikata gently push his hair back and the way his eyelids flutter shut as he leans forward just does things to Gintoki’s stomach and he absolutely adores it.
  * Whenever he cooks for Hijikata, he bends over to get a forehead kiss. Won a bet? Forehead kiss. Paid the rent this month? Forehead kiss. Took the trash out? Forehead kiss.
  * The two of them are so used to it they don’t realise how weird it looks in public until Gintoki pays for two portions of dango and immediately leans over for his reward. Hijikata obliges, not thinking much of it.
  * It’s not until moments later that they hear Sougo in the back asking what the fuck kind of play that was. Hijikata blushes furiously and tries to explain himself only to garner more weird looks from customers. He decides he won’t kiss Gintoki in public anymore.
  * But sometimes, if Gintoki is really lucky, and they’re both drunk-walking in the rain on his birthday at midnight because they were both idiots and forgot to borrow an umbrella from the bar, and if he asks nicely, Hijikata kisses him sweetly. And not just on the forehead.




	4. Drabble: Hijikata is Troubled and Gintoki Tries to Help

When Hijikata has something on his mind, he rarely tells anyone, but it’s obvious that he’s brooding. He fidgets a lot with his hands and smokes way more, to the point where Gintoki has to yell at him before he even registers the fact that someone is talking to him.

“Oogushi-kun? Are you listening???”

Hijikata blinks and looks up from his cigarette.

“Huh? Sorry—"

“I _said_ we only have half a bottle of mayonnaise left.”

“Uh, yeah it’s fine I’ll get more tomorrow.”

He looks back down at his cigarette and takes a long drag.

Gintoki already knows his boyfriend is mulling over something. He sighs.

“What’s the matter?”

Hijikata laughs lamely and shakes his head. He can’t even meet Gintoki’s eyes. Gintoki storms into the living room and returns with a WSJ magazine in his hand.

He grabs Hijikata by the shoulders and pushes him onto the couch. It annoys him very much.

“Bastard, what are you doing?”

Without a word, Gintoki unceremoniously plops onto the couch and lays his head in Hijikata’s lap. He opens his magazine and starts reading.

“What the hell are you—"

“Stroke my hair.”

“Huh?”

“My hair. Stroke it.”

Hijikata is still confused. Gintoki grabs his free hand and buries it in his thick hair.

“You’re ridiculous.” Hijikata sighs, but he obliges.

His hand is lazy and careless at first, but eventually, Gintoki feels fingers threading and brushing against his scalp, and a second hand joins soon after. It feels incredible. Ten minutes pass, and Hijikata is still at it. Gintoki already knows he feels better.

He looks up from his book and catches Hijikata absentmindedly staring at his hair as he strokes it, jaw slack and lips slightly parted. Hijikata meets Gintoki’s gaze and his hands stop. Gintoki places his hand on top of Hijikata’s, and runs a thumb across his knuckles.

“You alright?”

Hijikata’s eyes widen with understanding, realising he is no longer as tense as before. He chuckles.

“You’re so stupid.”

“Yeah. I’M stupid. Okay.”

Hijikata laughs and pushes Gintoki’s head away. Gintoki sits upright and turns to him.

“Thank you.”

Hijikata presses a kiss to Gintoki’s forehead, now exposed from all the hair-tousling.

Gintoki happily accepts, not bothering to hide the pink rising to his cheeks.


	5. Drabble: Drunk Hijikata

When Hijikata is drunk, he becomes the clingiest bastard in the world. He slurs his words and trips on his own feet and bumps into Gintoki way too much to be an accident. Gintoki thinks he acts more wasted than he is to get away with doing stuff like that and act like nothing happened in the morning.

He compliments Gintoki too, he’s just not very good with his words. They’re mostly observations:

“Your hands are so _big_. Were they always this big? Gimme.”

“Has anyone ever told you you smell like sweat? Like the nice kind after you wake up from a nap, not the stinky BO type.”

“Why are you so ripped. All you do is laze around and waste my money. Don’t do that. Stop it. Stop being ripped.”

“Did you use the strawberry shampoo I gave you? I like it when you use it. Smell good.”

“Your face. It’s good.”

It’s one of the rare times Hijikata manages to get Gintoki all flustered and shy. He tries to act like he’s annoyed by all the weird compliments, but he can’t even look Hijikata in the eye without blushing.

“Look at me.”

Gintoki refuses to meet his eye. Hijikata giggles.

“You can’t even look—" he hiccups. Burps loudly. Gintoki reels in fake-disgust (he actually thinks it’s cute as fuck).

“—can’t even look at me,” Hijikata continues, grabbing Gintoki by his collar.

“Am I embarrassing?” he asks again, blinking slowly, trying to stay sober.

“Yes, idiot,” Gintoki says, his voiced strained.

“Hm,” Hijikata hums. “No.” he says resolutely, tapping Gintoki on the nose.

“What?”

“You like it when I’m drunk.”

He burps again. wipes some drool off his chin.

“Fuck you,” Gintoki intelligently replies.

“Yeah, let’s go home,” Hijikata says easily, grabbing Gintoki’s wrist.

“Huh?”

“You wanted to fuck me?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. “Did you change your mind?”

Gintoki is dumbfounded. Drunk Hijikata is truly a force to be reckoned with.

Hijikata closes in on him, trips on his feet and falls right onto Gintoki’s chest, knocking the wind out of him.

“Oops, sorry,” Hijikata mumbles, burying his face in the crook of Gintoki’s neck.

“Mm, you’re hard,” he says.

“What?” Gintoki sputters.

“Your penis. It's erect.”

“Jesus, Toshi—" Gintoki is at a loss for words, but hearing Hijikata being so blunt about it really does turn him on.

“I’ll suck your dick, okay? Let’s go home.”

Hijikata pats Gintoki on the cheek and stands up. he steadies himself and offers Gintoki an outstretched hand.

Gintoki accepts it, too horny to refuse anymore. Hijikata smiles woozily at him and together, they disappear into the night.


	6. Drabble: Jealous Gintoki

Hijikata is a very handsome man, and everybody knows that. Sometimes, he needs to go undercover at bars and clubs to spy on the mafia, and it's really hard to concentrate when there’s hostesses breathing down his neck and showering him with compliments every two minutes.

In order to avoid them, he decides to bring Gintoki along for one of his missions. Gintoki, excited that he's going to be treated to a night of unlimited drinks and snacks, happily follows. It’s not until they enter the club that he’s completely thrown for a loop.

The moment they set foot in the building, there’s a collective squeal from the ladies and they all start swarming around Hijikata. One slips her arm under his, another slides her hand down his chest.

“Hijikata-kun! it’s so good to see you again!”

“Still handsome as ever, I see.”

“Buy a girl a drink, won’t you?”

Gintoki is not only jealous, but also deeply offended that he was getting completely ignored. Finally, one of the hostesses—a new one, Gintoki’s never seen her before—tries her luck on Gintoki.

“Welcome master, you’re very attra—" before she can finish, one of the old-timers yanks her away.

“Don't waste your time on him, Yui-chan, he’s poor,” she says impatiently, turning her attention back to Hijikata. A vein throbs in Gintoki's temple.

“Oi! What kind of service is this, huh? That’s no way to treat—" Hijikata pinches Gintoki on the arm.

“Shut the fuck up, idiot, you’re blowing my cover,” he snarls, successfully getting Gintoki to keep his complaining to a low grumble. He slowly guides Gintoki to a booth, careful not to attract more attention.

It’s a big booth, but it's packed anyway, because there are five different girls trying to get Hijikata to notice them. He awkwardly smiles and gives them a little bit of money each, out of courtesy. Most of them leave, unimpressed by his stinginess, but two of them stay, determined to milk more money out of him. Or maybe they just really like him. Either way it pisses Gintoki off.

“Hijikata-kun~” one of them says flirtatiously, drawing light circles on his chest.

“Hm?” he grunts, looking anywhere but at her.

“I missed you so much,” she whines, resting her head on his shoulder. Hijikata clears his throat and lifts a hand to adjust his collar.

Before he can do so, the girl on his right gently intertwines her fingers with his, and brings their hands down to her lap. He looks at her, lips pressed into a firm line. She smiles seductively and leans over to bite his earlobe.

Gintoki’s knee bangs into the underside of the table. The girls jump at the noise.

“Ugh, SORRY! Just trying to cross my legs here,” he says bitterly, folding his arms.

The girls shoot him dirty looks and go back to touching Hijikata. Gintoki watches, a scowl fixed on his face.

It’s not until he hears Hijikata yelp as one of the girls slides a hand up his inner thigh that Gintoki decides its enough. He slams his cup onto the table and stands up, moving to where Hijikata is seated.

“Move,” he orders, and the girls meekly scuttle away.

He plops down next to Hijikata, who gratefully hugs his arm.

“Oh my god, thank you,” he sighs, leaning into Gintoki's chest.

“You can’t come here again, I don’t allow it!”

“Gintoki, it’s for work, I—"

“Well then bring me along next time!”

Hijikata cant help but laugh at Gintoki’s annoyance.

“You’re here now, aren’t you?”

Gintoki huffs in reply. He puts a possessive arm around Hijikata’s shoulders.

It earns him a soft kiss on the cheek.


	7. Drabble: College/Coffee Shop AU

Hijikata is a law major. He works hard, gets good grades, and works part time at a law firm.

Gintoki is an art major. He’s laid back as fuck, skips classes, and only goes to school to hand in his assignments. He works the night shift at the coffee shop next to the law firm.

They know each other, from the millions of times Hijikata has stayed overnight to study in the coffee shop. Gintoki remembers Hijikata because he brings his own damn bottle of mayonnaise to mix with his coffee (horrifying), but also because he’s cute as fuck.

One morning, Gintoki works overtime just long enough to catch Hijikata walk in to order his morning coffee. He’s shocked, because Hijikata’d only left the café at 3am the night before. He writes a little “r u ok :(” note on Hijikata’s cup and passes it to him. Hijikata laughs and says he’s fine, thank you for asking, and Gintoki realises he’s in love.

When Hijikata returns at night to study again, Gintoki walks up to him and gives him a free muffin along with his usual order. They start talking and find out they’re from the same college. They start arguing about their weird eating habits among other things. Hijikata really, _really_ likes Gintoki. He asks if he can see some of his art next time he comes. Gintoki is so happy he could die. They grow closer over a few weeks, but as they get nearer to finals, Hijikata gets more irritable and just wants to focus on his work.

Gintoki draws a portrait for Hijikata, in an attempt to cheer him up. But as he passes it to Hijikata over the table, he knocks a cup of coffee over and Hijikata’s notes and readings are _soaked_.

Hijikata loses it. He frantically tries to keep his notes intact and starts crying. He yells at Gintoki for being so careless and to stop distracting him. Gintoki says he worked really hard on that portrait and that he was just trying to make Hijikata feel better.

“Just leave me alone, it’s so fucking hard to focus when you’re talking to me half the time!”

“You think you’re so much better than everyone else, huh? Well I’m so fucking sorry for caring about you then.”

“What the hell do you know? Draw some clouds and go fuck yourself.”

Hijikata doesn’t come back for _weeks_. Not even in the morning. After finals, Gintoki sees Hijikata on campus. He averts his eyes and walks away. To his surprise, Hijikata calls out to him.

He tries his best to apologise for hurting Gintoki. It’s mostly a lot of awkward mumbling and him trying not to cringe at himself, but it’s an endearing sight nonetheless. Gintoki’s heart swells.

He apologises too, and tries to hug Hijikata. Hijikata flinches, but he doesn’t stop Gintoki. It’s really fucking awkward. Gintoki feels like he’s hugging a tree.

“Sorry... I’ll come back to the coffee shop, I promise.”

“Hm? I’m sick of that place, let’s go somewhere else.”

For some reason Hijikata keeps looking at his shoes.

“Are you— Is this—?”

“Yeah, I’m asking you out, princess.”

Gintoki earns himself a punch on the shoulder.

After a lot of feet shuffling, Hijikata glances up at Gintoki.

“I like ramen.”

Gintoki smiles.

Hijikata punches him again.


	8. Drabble: Gym AU (Mature)

Gintoki has a gym membership for some reason and he only ever has time to go after work, dinner and a nap, so by the time he’s there, it’s 3am and there’s not a single soul left in the gym. Not that it’s a bad thing—he gets all the equipment to himself.

But one day when he reaches the gym, someone’s already there. Hijikata is on the thread mill, already well into his workout, judging from the sweat dripping down his black hair. Gintoki would be annoyed that some bastard had to come in and steal his alone time if not for the fact that said bastard has a body sent from god. Gintoki, growing a little excited, begins his workout.

He barely manages to stay focused on his run because it should be illegal the way the Hijikata’s abs shift under his skin with each sit up he does. Gintoki glances over one time too many and nearly trips on his feet.

Oddly enough, he feels like he’s being watched too. As he lifts weights in a corner, he glimpses over at Hijikata through the mirror and catches him staring shamelessly at Gintoki’s arms as they flex with each curl. They accidentally make eye contact, and Gintoki freezes.

He had expected Hijikata to avert his gaze, but he brazenly looks at Gintoki through his sweaty bangs and the corner of his lip curls up in a smirk, before he turns away. Gintoki is confused and very horny at this point.

They finish around the same time, and Gintoki, being the fucking gentleman that he is (not because he’s trying to get laid, at all), buys him a drink. He tosses it to Hijikata, who catches it gratefully.

Oh, even the way he _drinks_ should be illegal. He gulps the water too quickly and it spills over the corners of his lips, runs down his jaw and his neck. His Adam’s apple bobs sinfully as he drinks. He releases the bottle from his lips with a loud pop. His face flushed and gasping for air, he turns to look at Gintoki and wipes away the water dripping down his chin. Gintoki swallows hard, wishing those swollen lips were wrapped around something else right now.

“You new here?” he asks a bit too loudly when he notices the man’s eyes track to his nether regions—wouldn’t want his boner getting noticed.

“Yeah,” Hijikata says, staring at Gintoki for a long time, “thanks for the drink.”

“You’re really fast on the thread mill,” Gintoki blurts. Must be the shortage of blood flow to his brain since all the blood is in his fucking penis right now. By some miracle hijikata laughs at his comment.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” he says suggestively.

Something warm pools in Gintoki’s abdomen. He stands up a bit too quickly and covers his peepee with his towel like a loser.

“I’m gonna hit the showers now, you coming?” he asks very suddenly, forcing a grin to shake off his horniness. Hijikata raises an eyebrow, but is kind enough to stand up and play along.

“Of course I’m coming,” he says, and to Gintoki’s surprise, he closes the distance between them and leans over Gintoki’s ear.

“You up for a little extra exercise?” he whispers, and Gintoki feels a hand rest on his clothed, aching cock, “we can do it together.”

How the fuck can he say no at this point? Gintoki lets out a low growl, his hand finding its way to grope Hijikata’s ass.

“No take backs,” he says lowly, and they make their way into the showers.

It’s not after a full hour of obscene sex noises echoing through the locker room, a sultry “see you tomorrow, hot stuff”, and a kiss on the cheek, that gintoki realises he didn’t even get Hijikata’s name.


End file.
